


Get Him Out of Here

by Lolly_XX



Series: Daddy Sam [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Jack thinks he can handle a hunt. Spoiler alert, he can't.
Series: Daddy Sam [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Get Him Out of Here

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank y'all for the love. It really means so much to me. 
> 
> Also I totally didn't have a fangirl moment when I saw CallMeBas left Kudos on this because if you'll remember I was inspired by their story.

Jack hadn't been feeling like being a kid very much lately so when he came to Sam with a case they all decided it would be fine. 

It was only in the next town over, pretty basic werewolf. Or so they thought. It wasn’t until they entered the old cabin and were confronted by a whole pack that things started to go sideways. They were in the thick of it and Jack was holding his own pretty well until something just clicked and suddenly he started losing control. He watched in horror as Dean and Cas and, worst of all, Sam were clawed at, kicked, punched. They were in danger and he’d brought them here. He was suddenly so scared and so, so small. 

Sam didn’t notice it at first, clearly preoccupied holding his own against a shape-shifting moon monster. But when he didn’t see Jack beside him where he stood only moments ago he started to panic. He looked around to the best of his ability while still keeping up with the punches coming his way, and saw Jack sitting, clenching his knees to his chest and covering his ears by the wall. 

“Gabriel!” Sam prayed out loud, hoping Gabe was actually tuned in already. 

He heard the ruffle of feathers behind him and turned, pointing to Jack. “Get him out of here!” 

Gabriel went to the boy and scooped him up, then as quickly as he’d appeared, he was gone. 

Gabe and Jack appeared back in the bunker within seconds, he lowered Jack onto his feet and looked at the kid’s face. Tears had gathered but failed to fall from his lids and Gabriel swiped a thumb under each eye. “Don’t worry,” he soothed. “They’ll be okay. I’ve seen them take on way worse and come out with barely a scratch.” 

Jack just nodded, trying not to think about it. 

“Why don’t we play a game?” Gabe suggested, materializing candy land in his hand. 

“I don’t think so…” 

“Okay, then we’ll go to the playroom?” 

“I don’t really wanna play…” 

“Are you tired? Wanna go lie down?” 

Jack shook his head but then remembered, “there’s something I want from my room though.” 

So Jack took the angel’s hand and led him to his room where he promptly picked up Zeppelin and cuddled him close. 

Gabe had noticed a movie room on the way to Jack’s room and suggested they go watch something on the tv. 

Jack finally agreed and they made themselves comfy on the big worn sofa after Jack picked out a movie. 

"How about a snack?" 

"'M not hungry." 

Gabe shrugged and conjured up some sweets for himself on the table beside the couch. He crunched on handfuls of brightly colored candies through the opening credits then settled on a sucker for the remainder of the film. Jack leaned over and rested his head on a pillow in Gabe's lap as a cartoon snowman sang about growing up. It wasn't long before Jack was self soothing with his thumb. Zeppelin was snuggly tucked up under Jack's chin. He finally felt safe and he started to drift in and out of sleep. 

When the movie had almost ended the three hunters returned home. 

"Jack!" Sam called out. "Gabe!" 

He followed the echo of the "shh" down to the family room to find Gabriel sitting in front of the TV with Jack asleep in his lap. 

Sam knelt down in front of Jack and brushed the hair from his forehead. 

"Wait," Gabe put two fingers to Sam's forehead. "Seeing you like this will scare him." 

In the blink of an eye the gashes and bruises forming on Sam's face were gone. 

"Thanks." 

Jack stirred awake, blinking in the dim light to focus his eyes on Sam. He leapt into his arms. 

"Imsorryimsorryimsorry." 

"Shh. It's okay. Look, I'm alright." 

"And Dean and Cas?" 

"Unloading the car." 

Jack buried his face in Sam's chest, "can I sleep with you tonight?" 

"Hey, I have an idea," Gabe chimed in. "Why don't we all have a sleepover in here?" 

Jack's face brightened at the sound of that. "Can we?" He practically begged Sam. 

"Why not?" 

Dean closed the trunk of the impala, bag of gear slung over his shoulder, and started for the door. 

"Hey," Cas stopped him. He healed Dean's wounds with a touch. "You okay?" 

"Yeah… just we can't let that happen again. One of us could have gotten hurt. Jack could've –" 

"Everyone's okay now. That's what matters. We'll figure out the rest later." 

Jack heard the door to the bunker close and looked pleasingly at Sam. 

"Alright, go ahead." 

Jack ran into Cas’ arms then wiggled free to hug Dean. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, they were tough. But we’re tougher.” Dean smirked. 

“Sam said we can have a sleepover. Do you wanna?”

Dean almost said no. Almost. Until he looked in Jack’s eyes. Big mistake. 

“Sure,” he sighed. 

When they reached the movie room Gabriel had it decked out in some elaborate blanket fort. There were cushy sleeping mats on the floor, two side by side for Dean and Cas, two butted up head to head for Jack and Sam, and one lone one toward the back for Gabe. There were string lights hung from the top all around them. It was pretty cozy, they had to admit. 

They sat up for a while on their sleeping mats telling funny stories, nothing too x-rated, much to Dean and Gabriel’s dismay.

When Jack started yawning and rubbing his eyes they all decided it was time for lights out. Gabriel lay facing away from everyone, his head buried under the blankets. Dean and Cas awkwardly figured out how to maneuver themselves in such a public setting. Sam lay on his back with one hand stretched over his head -- in case Jack needed to reach for him in the middle of the night. And Jack slept curled on his side facing out with one hand threaded up under his pillow. His fingers brushed Sam’s and he smiled. He was home. Everyone was safe. He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I mad that I called a werewolf a shapeshifting moon monster? Yes and no, tbh.


End file.
